kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Changeling
The changelings may refer to spellcasters that use changings magic, or to members of humans who have been kidnapped by fairy folk and switched at birth. Background Greywolf is said to be both a changeling and a werewolf. It is not clear if this means because he is a shapeshifter, or because perhaps he was a human who was swapped at birth. The Woodland faeries of the Old Woods are believed to kidnap children."The king of the Old Wood?...”Quilli’ehennan himself?"...“He’s an evil creature, it’s said. A stealer of children, they say." Some leprechauns are known to have stolen human babies, but in general they're more playful and mischievous than evil. Behind the scenes A changeling is a human-like creature found in folklore and folk religion throughout Europe. A changeling was believed to be a fairy child that had been left in place of a human child stolen by the fairies. The theme of the swapped child is common in medieval literature and reflects concern over infants thought to be afflicted with unexplained diseases, disorders, or developmental disabilities. In some usage seen in fantasy and science fiction, changeling may also refer to a shapeshifter (or doppleganger)https://wikidiff.com/changeling/shapeshifter. For example a demonic character in the Elfstones of Shannara is called a changeling for its ability to take on the appearance of any creature or animal. The term changeling is often found in folk lore and folk tales. It is typically described as being the offspring of a fairy, troll, elf or other legendary creature that has been secretly left in the place of a human child. Sometimes the term is also used to refer to the child who was taken (see Leprechaun). Changeling can also refer to babies or children kidnapped by fairies. In fact the terms for shapeshifter and changeling (as a kidnapped child) can be synonymous. In RPGs (such as DND), Magic the Gatheringhttps://mtg.gamepedia.com/Changeling materials for example Changeling is a subtype of Shapeshifter; :Changelings :Changelings are a kind of Shapeshifter, and tend to maintain a humanoid form most of the time. :The Lore: In ancient legends, a child stolen by the Fae from human or elven families would be replaced with a Changeling, who would trouble the family into which it was placed or the child stolen to faery would be considered a changeling. True Changelings know their nature, but often keep their motives to themselves. :The Reality: Imagine being kidnapped by the fae, used and distorted as a lesser in the land of faery. You escape or are thrown away only to find yourself no longer human or elven but not fae either. Time is different in faery and all your loved ones may be long dead though you feel you were only gone months or a couple of years. You are Changeling. Changelings have adapted to being exposed to long-term faery magic very differently. Their glamoury creates an actual bodily shift into another race. They also tend to be pale in their natural form.http://greatalliancearchives.blogspot.com/2012/03/shapeshifter-doppelganger-mimic.html In the case of werewolf Sir Greywolf its not clear if context is of his ability to shapeshift (not seen in the game), or if he maybe his 'humanoid' form (unseen) is actualy from another legendary creature including elves, goblins, fairies etc. In material cut from King's Quest Chapter II in the Reboot Canon, there was a book that discussed Changelings, and baby swaps. Individuals who got swapped with another race as a baby. The concept of Baby Swap did make it into the released game, but not references to changeling. References Category:Creatures category:King's Quest Companion Category:Magic Category:KQC2 Category:Magic professions Category:Magic creatures